darkagesofcybertronfandomcom-20200215-history
Decepticon Bboard 2009
'Back to Main Wiki ' Report Wed Jan 14 Rogue While on a scout for resources, I came across some crystal trees. Then this older looking robot showed up and told me that I had to leave. It was then that Runasomething showed up. Soon shots started being passed back and forth....and Run set off a bomb at ground zero....odd fellow that. Next thing I know, another nosey bot showed up and stuck his nose where it didn't belong. I engaged the bot, while the other two continued to duke it out. Seeing the old mech was getting weak, and knowing how the wimpy bots think, I finished off the old timer. We then retreated from the area, figuring the bot had called for help. Report - Part II Wed Jan 14 Megatron -Recorded by a spybot- The images are slightly blurry but it shows Starscream engaged in combat with the renegade Firesong, who soon after flees when Megatron arrives. Shortly thereafter the images flip over to the images of Optimus Prime & Sky Lynx arriving. Then they cut forward to a battle between Megatron & Starscream against Prime & Lynx. At the conclusion of the battle, Prime looks like he is almost destroyed and Megatron has barely taken any damage. Then the images cue back to Starscream who lacks the energon to transform. The cowardly seeker then flees the scene, with Megatron soon after not willing to face so many of the Autobots alone, even if he would have emerged victorious. The last spybot image shows one half of sky-lynx attacking Megatron before he blasts the duocons fragile form into pieces. The only audio that can be heard is, "Starscream, you have failed me again." The Bad Fight Fri Jan 23 Flywheels The Decepticon logo appears spins twice and then fades out to reveal Flywheels' face. "Well there I was all alone in that Ghost Town. You weren't alone. You don't count jet brain. You know having some fun when that no good Prime jumps me and Firesong jumps me and then we duke it out and some others come and go and Megatron yells and blasts stuff and I win! No I won! And now I need to rest up and stuff before hitting things some more. Yeah you got a real pounding. Bah speak for yourself." The Decepticon logo appears abruptly spins once and then fades out to a blank screen. Failure at Crystal City Sun Jan 25 Megatron Megatrons' unhappy face comes across the screen. "Do not think I heard about your failures at Crystal City, Megadeath. - Oh wait, I forgot you are DEAD Now! Consider that your 'severance pay!' "While we failed to take the city, I commend those who fought in the battle at Crystal City, for the energon stolen by Octane and others will definitely help in our plans for domination of Cybertron. Especial commendations to Runabout and Runamuck, who strategically - somehow - placed explosives around the city to further cripple their defenses. I expect ALL of those present to issue their own battle reports on the situation so we might learn their weaknesses and finally take that city. "Megatron OUT. Return to duty Wed Feb 04 Soundwave Soundwave appears onscreen in an undisclosed location. "Unit designated Soundwave returning to active duty as head of Intelligence division. All subordinate units will respond with duty assignments and current status in no longer than 3 Solar Cycles. Soundwave will review all intelligence sub-routines and current duty logs, and all superfluous materials and personnel will be re-assigned according to assignment algorithms. Soundwave will also place himself available for debriefing by Chain of Command as per general order 7 as stated in the Decepticon Field Handbook. End of Report" -Soundwave- Disciplinary actions Fri Feb 06 Soundwave Soundwave seems immobile behind a console in the Intelligence complex as the camera fades in. "My previous report was not a suggestion. This unit requires debriefings by all active personnel. As of this last solar Cycle only Flywheels and Sequencer have given me reports on current activities and they are clear to return to current assignments. I still require reports from all divisional chiefs in standard D-701 format as per regulation 4 in the Decepticon Field Handbook." "Units Runabout and Runamuck it has come to my attention that you have destroyed transorganic roboraptors in your efforts to capture and tame them. Therefore you will be docked 2.7 units of energon apiece in your next megacycles rations. In this time of Energon shortage any potential source of energon must be treated as a limited resource and any such destruction of these resources will result in further ration docking." "Soundwave requests volunteers to map territories including Autobot and areas in dispute. Duties will include tracking transorganic migration patterns, establishing caravan routes, and possible enemy troop observations. End of Report " -Soundwave- Prison Status Mon Feb 09 Soundwave AUDIO ONLY "All units are ordered to stay away from the Polyhex Prison Complex unless givin specific orders by either myself or Commander Megatron. The Prison Complex itself was damaged severely in the unprovoked attack by Guardian Series Unit Omega Supreme and is no longer safe for habitation. All prisoners have been transferred to other prison complex or transported off world to other detention facilities. Construction crews are hereby ordered to disregard the reconstruction of the prison complex until all other priority targets have been reconstruction." "Rogue until further notice you are hereby transferred to my direct supervision. You are hereby ordered to report to me at the beginning of your next duty watch. End of Report" -Soundwave- Outnumbered? Thu Feb 12 Flywheels The Decepticon insignia appears spins twice and then fades out to reveal Flywheels' face. "Well I was out you know on patrol or something. Yeah patrol that's good go with that. Then this guy just ups and starts blasting for no reason -Picture of Lonestar-. So I finish him off. I really wish you had. Shut up I ain't finished yet, then this other guy Hot Rod runs into me literally. Then that guy gets up again and shoots me too, I reckon there was a medic lurking around somewhere you know what those bots are like. So I blew up some stuff on the cratered highways and so did Jet brain and then we left. Yeah sure WE left," he sighs. The Decepticon insignia appears abruptly spins once and then fades out to a blank screen. Classified Report Aux-14 Fri Feb 13 Halberd -Written Report- Sirs; The clone unit 'Jazz' has met and exceeded all performance standards that have been set forth for him in the field of combat. I have no doubts as to his ability to impersonate his source's style of fighting, and fully expect him to be able to accomplish whatever mission is set forth for him. --End Report-- Halberd Decepticon Battlemaster Patrol Report Tue Feb 17 Rogue While on a patrol in the shelled metal refinery with Echo. Looking for any resources that might have been missed, we came across a couple of Autobot dofuses. They were trying to hide something behind some debris, so we figured we'd better take it from them. The battle ensued...and I will say this..Echo can sure take a lot of hits and keep going.....I think he might have get some kind of pleasure from being shot. Anyways, the one bot..um..what’s his name..the ugly one...Trailbreaker was severely wounded, those so was Echo. The other bot, the red one...young punk..Rod something...was also damaged. Had to call for support because Echo was flying by strings....Megatron showed up...pulled back to let him do his thing. Bots ran like the scared little wimps they are....reported back to base. Status Reports Tue Feb 17 Soundwave Soundwave stands in an undisclosed location, but you can easily tell it’s a lab of some sort. "Unit Soundwave reporting. All units are hereby put on standby for a classified mission. Details will be forthcoming. All current assignments except for Halberd, and Rogue are currently suspended until further notice." "At time code 17 I will be meeting with unit Solarix in a 'diplomatic' capacity in furtherance of our propaganda plays regarding Omega Supreme and Crystal City. In furtherance of this operation it is my plan to grant safe passage treaties to the City as a 'sign of good faith'. At this time I require a few warriors to volunteer for some cosmetic retrofitting. END OF REPORT" Soundwave just continues to stare at the camera as it fades out. -Soundwave- Mercury River Thu Feb 19 Soundwave Soundwave stands in front of a brightly polished wall in an undisclosed locale "Decepticon units, late last solar cycle after a recon mission by Laserbeak and Ravage, we found a small supply of energon in a swamp by the Mercury River. I quickly set up an extraction point and was soon joined by Lord Megatron, Sequencer, and Rogue. It was almost immediate when the Autobots entered the area and of course battle ensued." "Lord Megatron and the Autobot Commander Optimus Prime battled furiously but were ultimately swept downriver by the currents. We began a holding initiative that ultimately proved to be impossible to continue and after both Rogue and Sequencer took too much damage I had no choice but to call a retreat." "At this time our intelligence operatives have no idea why the Autobots were in the area or where Lord Megatron and Optimus Prime were carried to. All scouting parties are to search the length of the river for any sign of our commander. However be warned that the Autobots are now in control of that area and may have troops there. END OF REPORT" Soundwave turns his back on the camera and lets it fade out. -Soundwave- RoboRaptors and Rocket Launchers Fri Feb 20 Runamuck Somewhere in the depth of Polyhex, stands the white troublesome twin known as Runamuck. "Hey Guys!! Guess what we got!" He then quickly takes the cam, his brother is seen working on some type of rocket-launcher, however when he stops rotating the camera, he points outward with his index finger, "See those? Do ya? Do ya!?" He hehes softly and zooms it in toward a cage. There are several RoboRaptors with Rocket Launchers attached to them and little targeting screens over there optics. "We got us some new toys! They are trained to kill and destroy on target command. Fully operative and fully Autobot hungry!" Runamuck then steps in front of the camera in a crouch, "So~, we got us some power on our side-- and they got a mean bite, all curious to The Runa Twins." His optics then flickers with a shimmer in them, "Soundwave-- since we also did such a nice job at giving Lord Megatron such nice little toys and managed to capture oh-- say-- like-- twenty of them, can we get a raise? Huh? Can we?!" He cackles then turns the camera off, however the sound is left on for a bit, with him singing a song, and Runabout then yelling at him, "You idiot! Watch where you.." Then BOOM, camera goes to static and then when the audio comes back up, with runabout's voice again, "..you are so lucky.." Then the audio ends. Iacon Fri Feb 20 Soundwave "Lord Megatron, units Sequencer and I have returned from Iacon and have achieved a successful outcome. Ravage has half of the Iacon database stored on his memory banks and I will begin checking the data after I have completed repairs to myself and Laserbeak. We were not able to collect the full database because of the return of 3 Autobots to the city." ENCODED ON FREQUENCY 6-Omega Rated rank 7 and above: "Our clone of the unit Jazz and the original were last seen attacking each other in Iacon, and as the withdraw was sounded neither was seen leaving the scene. It must be assumed because only I can accurately tell them apart that whichever one we find is the original and should be shot as if he was. In any case the continued use of the clone would be ill advised because the Autobots will now know of our subterfuge." RETURN TO REGULAR ENCODING: "It is unknown at this time how the three Autobot units were able to get past the hasty security protocols that were set up to keep them away, but it should be noted that the withdrawal was only sounded when the Guardian Class Sky Lynx appeared. At that time I calculated that a strategic withdrawal with half the database would be better than staying and risking getting out at all. As we passed through the gates Sequencer set off the charges that Laserbeak and our other minions had scattered and I calculate that 39.725% of the city of Iacon was destroyed as well as their central computer system as I was able to download a software patch that caused the central processors to overload and explode. If you are interested I believe I heard Sequencer filming some of the explosions. END OF REPORT" -Soundwave- Data Dumps Sat Feb 21 Sequencer While Soundwave is busy processing the main haul, Sequencer did upload some of the smaller files she got her hands on while tracing the mainframe's location. * Data File of assorted general purpose maps, city layouts and a few important building schematics. * Several layout schematics of network and utility lines through the city. * And yes, there's a video of the explosions going off for your villainous enjoyment. Crystal City Thu Feb 26 Soundwave Soundwave is again standing in front of the now familiar polished steel background. "Status Report: Starscream and I had an altercation between units from the Crystal City Militia in one of the areas that we recently confiscated during our attack on Crystal city. During a routine inspection of the refinery there, Omega Supreme, Protofire, and a cadre of Militia officers attacked us in order to return the refinery to the control. I immediately dispatched the tapes to address the Militia officers, Starscream took on Protofire, and I attacked Omega Supreme. The altercation was unpleasantly short as Omega Supreme's double cannon attack rendered me with barely enough power to return to Polyhex for repairs. Starscream and the tapes had no other recourse but to retreat in short order." "I have calculated that Solarix has ordered Omega Supreme to return all lost territories to their control. All units should be advised not to go near Crystal City unless heavily armed and in constant contact with Polyhex. Omega Supreme will most likely be leading any and all attacks, Do not hesitate to call for backup." "With the loss of this refinery I want to remind all units not to needlessly waste energon. END OF REPORT" -Soundwave- Volunteers needed Mon Mar 09 Soundwave Soundwave is in his hidden lab, and he is surrounded by what appears to be mismatched pieces of Crys Guard armor. "Status report. Security is on high alert as reports of missing and stolen items have been turned in at every security post in Decepticon territory. Those interested in a complete list may see me personally at your convenience. All security personnel are hereby ordered to investigate the disappearance". "Ongoing Projects: CODED ABOVE LEVEL 6. The clone unit of Autobot Jazz must now be considered MIA. No further reports have been filed, and any units seeing Jazz must now be of the belief that it is the original. The clone unit of Nitroburst must still be considered active. END OF CODE" "I need a group of volunteers to undergo cosmetic changes into forms resembling Crys Guard units. I intend to test Crystal City defense forces, and to gather intelligence on the troop numbers, battle plans, and weapons and ammunitions, as well as their air power. Interested individuals should contact me through security protocol 9.5 (@mail)." "I have received transmissions from the armed roboraptors that Runamuck and Runabout had let loose in Iacon. All are considered offline, but visual records show that they left many Autobot units in damaged condition. END OF REPORT " -Soundwave- Warped In Mon Mar 09 Skywarp - Spinny, No Spinny, Video Clip! - The view screen displays a open field of view before the camera. The counting of seconds seems to infer that the image is in fact a moving image and not simply a picture. The foreground is suddenly filled with a flash of light as something materializes before the camera. In the time that it takes a fuel pump to cycle, Skywarp is revealed, the dark seeker standing before the camera with a haughty smile. He stands for several moments before pressing a button, ending the clip. It's a simple message. Skywarp's in town. - Spinny! - Dealing With Revolters! Tue Mar 10 Nannar OOC: If ya'll are ever seeking to deal with the civilian rioters, just huck me a page if I'm on. No need to worry about scheduling all the time. It's a small ongoing thing while I work on a Con plot. Rebel Rousers Rebel Roasted Tue Mar 10 Skywarp - Spinny, No Spinny, Skywarp! - Skywarp appears in your view screen, a bit worse for wear but still looking awesome. "Earlier this cycle we received reports of some idiots calling for the removal of Lord Megatron. That's a stupid idea so I warped out and shot at them. Megatron and Starscream soon arrived and we completely destroyed these idiots. Every single one of our attacks hit, they didn't stand a chance. They were absolutely no challenge in the face of our Decepticon superiority!" he claims, slamming a fist down against the console. "I had just shot their leader in the back and was about to kill him when Megatron spo-" he halts here, thinking better before continuing, "Righteously executed the rebel scum." -Bwip!- - Skywarp, No Skywarp, Spinny! - Revolt Wed Mar 11 Soundwave Soundwave is once again in his polished lab "All units be on the lookout for any civilians perpetuating undue influence on the general populace. These revolters are to be considered dangerous and are to be regarded as enemy combatants. Any unit who can safely bring one in for interrogation will be rewarded with an extra refueling ration." "Rogue, as of now I want you to cancel your current duty assignment and come find me at your earliest convenience. We are putting you in charge of finding who is in charge of these violators. END OF REPORT" -Soundwave- IC Introduction... Thu Mar 12 Psykeout Psykeout's face appears on the screen, his optics flickering a soft crimson and his mouth closed tight. A noise can be heard off screen, which captures Psykeout's attention for a moment. He leans forward, obviously making to grab whomever is off-screen. The camera shakes for a moment, then steadies as Psykeout adjusts the lens. A smirk appears on the corner of his lips before he opens his mouth and his guttural vocoder releases its sound, "Greetings Decepticons. I have been deep in study for the past few millennia and have recently returned to the surface. I know that my services are necessary from the information that I have received from different sources." He pauses for a moment, cocking his head to the side, "For those of you who don't know who I am, I am known as Psykeout. I have an extensive knowledge of Cybertronian psychology, medical repairs and a known ability to be very 'persuasive' when it comes to getting information to serve the Empire." He straightens his head and allows his optics to open a bit more, "Feel free to call me if you feel that my services might be necessary to you. I live to serve the Empire." "HAIL MEGATRON!" Decepticon spinny... OOC : Sorry if this is kind of spammy. Just wanted to make sure that I got everything out. -Psyko. Status Report Fri Mar 13 Psykeout Psykeout appears on the screen, his optics steady and wide-open. "Decepticons, I have the prisoners from the recent riots in the Polyhex Prison Complex. I will 'persuade' them to give me the answers that I seek and report accordingly. For those that would enjoy watching the proceedings, I've set up a video recorder to document my actions. After I have completed my evaluation and received satisfactory answers, I will pass that report on to those who deserve it." He pauses for a moment, turning the camera to one of the prisoners. A mech with its legs removed and wires connected to the wounds, electricity cracking and popping with the mech's each movement. Psykeout walks over to the mech, pulls a scalpel off of the table and brings it to the optic of the mech, "You _will_ tell me what I want to know." He stops just shy of cutting the mech's optic and comes back to the camera, "Decepticons. This is a victory for our way of life and for the Empire as a whole," he smiles softly, "Hail Megatron." - insert Decepticon spinny here - Report from the Field Thu Mar 19 Skystalker - text only - Skystalker mission report.. Starscream and I were conducting a routine patrolling of various neutral territories and we came across some Autobot activities in the Ventilation Fans. We confronted the Autobots; two of which managed to escape while one decided to be a hero and face off with us. During the battle Starscream received a critical injury and had to fall back so I took it upon myself to get rid of this pest once and for all. - video stream - The scene is located in a passage of the ventilation fans, the ground is charred and littered with fragments of what once used to be an Autobot warrior. The poor thing seems to have come all to pieces and is left little more than a smoking heap of junk. - end transmission - Status Report Thu Mar 19 Soundwave Soundwave is in his laboratory, and is tinkering with the form of bat-winged Cybertronian. "Report as follows. Unit Laserbeak has brought me 2 green crystals with an energy waveform I have not yet ascertained the function of. The only time I have touched it was that strange transmission I relayed over the entire grid. I am studying the phenomenon and unfortunately may have more unusual transmissions as the energy form only emits due o direct contact with a life form. These transmissions are harmless but should be discarded as having no merit." "As of the last inventory it is still apparent that certain supplies have gone missing. I estimate that the total stolen is .5% of our total inventory. Stolen items include weapons, armor, surgical supplies, replacement parts, and energon. All security personnel should investigate the cause immediately." "Skystalker and Commander Starscream well done. I require further information however. What is the designate of the destroyed Autobot and the designates of the 2 units who retreated. Was a scan of the area completed to ascertain the reason the Autobots were there?" "Unit Halberd your request to undergo cosmetic changes is granted. Please see me at your earliest convenience. Skystalker Lord Megatron wants you to deal with the four who are leading the revolt personally. You should see him as soon as possible. END OF REPORT" Soundwave's optic band flicks to purple as he begins arch welding the frame in front of him, just as the screen returns to the spinny -Soundwave- Lonestar Sat Mar 21 Soundwave Soundwave is standing at a repair table as the spinny switched out, Ravage is being repaired on it. "The ambush at the ventilation fans had an unwelcome outcome. I allowed Unit Lonestar to keep broadcasting a locator beacon because I had calculated a 98.75% chance that the Autobots would plan a rescue attempt. All other units were on extended duty assignments so I took the watch during the time I had ascertained to be the most probable to draw out an Autobot." "As predicted a rescue attempt did occur during the allotted timeframe. The prediction however did not take into account who the Autobots would have lead the attempt. The deserter Firesong appeared and I battled him extensively. I was unable to prevail in the contest, and Laserbeak and Ravage had to cover my retreat back to Polyhex. I can only assume that Firesong has also rescued the fallen Autobot Lonestar as well. END OF REPORT" Soundwave's optic band flashes to purple as a plasma torch cuts some more scorched armor off of Ravage before the spinny returns. -Soundwave- Tinker Thu Mar 26 Soundwave "Informational report: 53 civilians are known to have escaped from the Polyhex prison complex during the riot and assault led by the traitor known as Tinker. 7 of those have been recaptured as of the time of this missive. Full details of the escapees can be retrieved from the prison database, but all law enforcement and security personnel are to be on the lookout for them. I will attach a file of their names, aliases, photographs, and known associates." "As of timestamp 84624852.885 the Unit known as Tinker infiltrated the Prison complex and began releasing known insurgents and terrorists. Over Power, Starscream, and Skystalker converged on the location drawn there by the automated alarm systems. Over Power went after Tinker directly and the others assaulted the others she had brought with them. I have reviewed the security footage and believe that all three are to be commended for their efforts. Tinker has been deactivated." "I arrived on scene as the last of the prisoners made their escape and was able to eject Ravage with orders to follow them but to not engage them. I have calculated that the escapees will lead Ravage directly to the headquarters of the rebellion. As of this time Ravage is heading towards the outskirts of Cubicron, and I will have more detailed information later. END OF REPORT." -Spinny- -Soundwave- Acidic Buttes Mon Mar 30 Soundwave --Spinny-- "Battle report. Last Solar Cycle I intercepted a transmission from Autobot Commander Optimus Prime regarding troop movements into the Acidic Buttes territory, an area that we received via trial-at-arms from the Central City Crysguard. In an attempt to keep the territory under the command of the Decepticon Dominion, I ordered all available units to rendezvous at those coordinates. Units Starscream, Skystalker and three backup units arrived on scene before the Autobots and Crysguard appeared." "Unit Skystalker was capable in dispatching the Autobot unit Shark, and I held off Optimus Prime while Ravage paired up with Protofire, and Starscream took on Firesong. It appears the attack was a ruse to divert our attention away from the eminent launch of the Crystal City Apollo project. As soon as the launch occurred both the Crysguard and the Autobot units withdrew allowing us to retain control of the area." "I have increased the patrols of all border areas and have ordered concurrent and overlapping patrol routes. END OF REPORT" -- Spinny -- -Soundwave- New Orders Sun Apr 05 Soundwave -- Spinny -- "I have not yet received any intelligence about the missing supplies, to that end I hereby assign Unit Over Power to find and detain those responsible. Anyone with information regarding these missing supplies may feel free to bring that information to Over Power. Over Power since this is now your assignment you will of course keep me informed of your progress." "We have yet to capture and execute the others responsible for the recent riots in Decepticon territory. Units Ravage and Laserbeak have tracked those who escaped the prison complex to the outskirts of Cubicron, and an assault is being planned." "The recent radiation storms caused by the super nova explosions have given Crystal City an expansive amount of energon due to their prolific use of solar satellites. Unfortunately our own solar collectors picked up little to no useable energon during these storms because we were on the Lunar side of Cybertron's rotational axis. My analysis shows that we may want to create our own solar collectors stations on the lunar surface in outward facing locations. To this end I want Skystalker to begin lunar mapping to recon appropriate sites. I will have Science division begin feasibility studies. END OF REPORT" -- Spinny -- -Soundwave- Deployment orders Wed Apr 08 Megatron -- Decepticon Spinny -- -- no Spinny-- -- MEGATRON -- Soundwave, Deploy Ratbat to find more energon siphons we may take. Also deploy Laserbeak, Buzzsaw and Ravage to infiltrate Autobot held energon pools to see which are lightly defended. Lastly, Deploy Frenzy and Rumble to.....hamper the Crystal City solar collectors......and find a weakness to their defenses. I want an update on that rebellion we had to deal with. If it has been quashed or not....and if it has not.....why not. The Autobots and Crystal City have become too complacent......perhaps it is time we need to make another energon raid....to make them realize how useless their pitiful resistance truly is under the Decepticon might. Over Power and Skystalker will continue their current assignments. WE WILL NOT BE STOPPED! -- SPINNY -- Lunar Mission Report Sun Apr 12 Skystalker -- Con Spinny -- Skystalker submitting information gathered from lunar exploration. I have spent many cycles exploring and mapping out both of Cybertron's moons. I have not found any evidence of Autobot or Crystal City activity on either lunar surface. I have submitted detailed scans and maps of both moons to the intel departments as well as the science departments. It is my recommendation that we set up our solar collectors on the light side of Cybertron's first moon as it seems to have a wider rotation around Cybertron and it seems often times that the second moon is simply shadowing the first moon in its orbit. I have included coordinates on the first moon's surface that I believe to have the widest access to space and the most opportunity to collect cosmic rays and whatever other energy sources that may come around. Skystalker on standby for further orders. End report -- Con Spinny -- Prepare for Raids Mon May 18 Megatron Megatron's mug appears on the screen. "Soundwave, Starscream, Skystalker.....prepare energon raiding parties and find more fuel for our coolers. Soundwave, capture a known energon harvester and take him to Psykeout. Once we have that secret, the Decepticons will be unstoppable." -- con spinny -- Duty Assignments Tue May 19 Soundwave The con spinny blinks out to show Soundwave in a chair in his lab, wherever that lab may be. "It has come to my attention that certain individuals are being lax in performing their current duty assignments. To encourage all units to continue patrol duties any units found in dereliction of duty will have their energon rations halved for the first offense, and removed entirely for each recurring offense. At time stamp 498562.116 I received a report that another outlying district surrounding Crystal City has been returned to their control, and according to my duty logs there should have been a patrol on duty in that sector. This unit is currently investigating which warrior units were on that patrol at that time." "I have gone over Skystalker's scans of the moon and have verified that the third location that he scouted is correct for our purpose with a margin of error of less that 2%. Due to our missing supplies I have ordered a new shipment of solar collector panels to be build to my stringent qualifications. Confirmed delivery to be in 7 solar cycles. These components will be kept in an undisclosed location until we have a crew trained for construction work in low gravity conditions. Any volunteers may feel free to contact me." "Commander Megatron, this unit already knows the secret to energon harvesting. However at this time we do not have any registered units conversant with the required hardware and software to carry out energon Harvesting. Unit Rogue, and Unit Octane are the only 2 active Decepticon units that currently the correct components and Rogue has gone missing and I have calculated with 99.172% certainty that she has been deactivated, and Unit Octane is off-planet at this time. I am currently constructing a new cassette unit codename: Ratbat, that has the correct components. END OF REPORT" The con spinny blinks back. -Soundwave- Galagatron Sat Jun 13 Rogue Galagatron has decided to leave the Decepticons. While on patrol, he attacked me for no reason. When I tried to talk to him, he continued his assault. We cannot allow this...the last traitor Firesong made it to Iacon to join their ranks. To send a message to all loyal Decepticons that we will not stand for disloyalty he should be hunted down and destroyed at all costs. Information Sat Jun 13 Rogue Report: I have acquired information that will be valuable to our cause. The information is as follows. A full detailed layout of Crystal City. Markings with places for various equipment upgrades, as well as programming software. Key points of energon refinery and storage locations to be raided. Also marked are a bunch of max and minimum flight times from certain points to Polyhex, to make keeping an eye on how soon CC may be able to get any reinforcements out to any contested energon territories easier. This information seems to be correct and up to date Rogue Reporting For Duty Sun Jun 28 Electra The 'Con spinny appears, replaced soon thereafter by the appearance of a dark femme Seeker with electric-blue and silver detailing. "Greetings to the Empire. My designation is Electra, and I serve as a mechanical engineer with numerous specializations in science and engineering, as well as medical repair work. I'll note for the record that I run a tight medical bay, as well as a tight laboratory. I don't care for foolishness, and I'm a perfectionist by nature -- however, my work record from before joining the Empire bears out my talents. "Commander Soundwave -- if you require my presence, consider me at your disposal. In the meantime, I will be either in my assigned laboratory complex or my assigned medical facility. Glory to the Empire!" Electra's visage disappears, replaced by the 'Con spinny. New Lead Medic Tue Jul 07 Electra - text-only - All Decepticon personnel are hereby notified that Electra has been placed as chief medical officer by Lord Megatron... until such time as she can no longer perform her duties. Maintenance schedules will be abided by -- NO exceptions. - OOC: Yes, it's my not-so-subtle attempt at announcing my role within the hierarchy, as well as getting people to perhaps swing by the med bay -- Level 4. - Reports Tue Jul 07 Soundwave The normal Decepticon Sigil is replaced by Soundwave sitting in his hidden lab. "Soundwave reporting. At timestamp 49116.8 approximately during the previous solar cycle I intercepted 2 radio transmissions from Solarix to his military liaisons. The first message was an order stating that Unit Galagatron was to be considered persona non-grata in Crystal City. He is no longer allowed inside the city. Extrapolating from this event I am rescinding the shoot on sight order for Unit Galagatron, he is to be captured and brought to me intact more or less" "The second transmission is the more intriguing. Solarix has ordered the Crystal City militia to quarantine and follow the movements of the unit known as Steeplechase, a citizen of his own city. We may be able to turn this to our advantage by ascertaining the loyalties of Steeplechase. I will contact her anonymously and relay to her the information about her being under suspicion. I have recorded Solarix's missive and will relay it to her as an attachment, I believe this will build her trust and allow me to exploit some of her weaknesses. End of Report" Soundwave never moves as he allows the screen to return to the sigil. -Soundwave- Supplies Mon Jul 13 Soundwave The screen just blanks in as Soundwave appears sitting in his lab. "Soundwave reporting. Supplies in excess of 12.825 tons have gone missing from certain specific warehouses across the Decepticon Dominion. Warehouses Alpha gamma 6, Alpha Delta 12, Alpha Epsilon 13, Alpha Epsilon 17, Beta Gamma 9, Beta Alpha 20,...(Soundwave keeps listing 10% of the Decepticon warehouses)...are all considered circumspect and I will begin conducting extensive investigations into all aspects of the warehouses usual procedures including personnel rosters of the warehouses and teamsters groups affiliated with them" "I have had a holographic emitter placed in an area around Crystal City for the express purpose of it being discovered. It is a low powered unit of technologically out of date manufacturers and is being used to hide a small contingent of weapons and nearly depleted energon cubes. This is in furtherance of my plan to befriend and turn the Crystal City citizen Designate: Steeplechase. All units are hereby ordered to refrain from going anywhere near Crystal City unless I have directly ordered you to do so." "Lord Megatron it is my opinion that you request permission to enter the Temple of Primus inside Crystal City. The recent media involvement condemning the Hierarchy for withholding faction leaders their chance to enter the sanctum gives us a rare opportunity to gain surveillance and statistics on an area in Crystal City that none of us have been allowed entry in before. I have calculated that knowledge pertaining to this temple and to Solarix himself is indeed necessary in our drive for total conquest." "Medical unit Electra come see me in the next couple of solar cycles regarding expanding of our medical supplies. The current situation of stolen supplies have dwindled our reserves to the point that we need to seek out alternative suppliers. I have estimated the loss of medical grade supplies to be 10.227% of normal levels. END OF REPORT" Without a single movement the screen flashes back to normal. -Soundwave- It wasn't my fault! Wed Aug 05 Starscream Two Autobots sneaked into an energon warehouse and set explosives, causing it to detonate. I pursued them but they got away. We need better security in the crawlspaces and ventilation shafts so things like this don't happen again! Starscream out. Shark and Hot Rod Sat Aug 15 Rogue While patrolling in the Geode Forest I came across the Autobot known as Shark. Easy prey, so I attacked him quickly..he fought..not well, and in the end I dropped him from 5,000 feet. Sadly Hot Rod showed up at this point, and caught Shark..but one well place shot, and Shark's core was shut down. Obliviator then showed up and engaged Hot Rod as well...we damaged Hot Rod to the point he ran, but not before retrieving Sharks body. We now control the forest. 'Back to Main Wiki ' Category:Bboards